Song Fic Collection
by Bottle Cap Conlon
Summary: Just a collaboration of my song fics!
1. Default Chapter

This is sort of a collaboration of my song fics. Each chapter is a different song fic! I got this idea from somebody else, but I can't remember who. The fics are dedicated to different people.

Please read and review…I will be adding on to this as I write different song fics. Thanks! 

Oh yeah, and a lot of these are OLD! Haha.


	2. No Angel

*~BLUE~*

No Angel

By Dido

Thanks Lemon Drops

__

I just want to feel safe in my own skin, I want to be happy again.

She remembered when this used to be...right. She used to think that she could never be anything but what her Mother, Father, and older sister had in mind...someone like them.

__

Through your eyes everything's clear, and I'm home inside your arms.

****

Her mindset had changed. She had only wanted a glimpse, a tiny taste of what they were like. She had snuck out one warm August night to spy on the crowd of shabbily dressed newsboys and girls. 

That's when she realized how wrong everything she thought she knew was. Never had she seen such smiles, such love and friendship. Then, he dragged her into his circle. 

"What's ya name? You lost?" He had smiled. She wasn't too nicely arrayed herself, but still had a proper air to her. 

"My name is Sally." She blushed at his bright gaze that was focused solely on her. "And you?" 

"Me pals call me Blue." He extended a strong hand to her. That's how it started, you know, a simple handshake with a Brooklyn newsboy. She began living two seperate lives, stealing away from her home of tension to rest in her secret fellah's arms. 

__

I know that I'm not perfect, but i can smile and I hope that you can see this heart beyond my tired eyes. 

"What's a mattah, Sally?" Blue would ask occasionally, staring into her eyes. She didn't want to burden him with the day's activity. Lunch with academy friends who expected her to be the perfect lady, arguement with mother over the proper way to act at supper, never meeting the standards held over her by her sister's perfection. 

__

If you tell me that I can't, I will, I'll try all night. I know I can be afraid, but I'm alive. 

I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try. 

"You can't do dis, Sally." He objected, caring so deeply for her that it burned his insides. "Dey might find out..." Sally knew deep inside that wasn't the only reason for pushing her kisses away that night. She was afraid, afraid of messing up, yet even more afraid of losing him. 

"Blue, I'm ready." She lied innocently, "Let's do this." Blue, of course, believed his girl, wanting nothing more than for the light to come back to her eyes. 

__

I'm no angel but please don't think that I won't cry. I'm no angel but please don't think that I won't fly. 

Blue rocked Sally gently, tears slipping silently down her cheeks. How could this happen? They hadn't slept together that much. Why did Sally have to suffer? 

"Please don't cry, baby." That's right, thought the young, frightened girl, there was a baby growing inside. 

__

I know I'm not around each night, and I know I think I'm always right. 

"I want let you do dis! You got a bettah life wit' dem!" Blue argued fruitlessly. "I'se tiahed of sharin' ya. You gotta tell dem da truth." 

"The truth? Don't you understand, Blue?" She shook her head gently, "There are certain things that young ladies should just not do...Father....he would disown me." 

"Den you could be wit' me wit'out havin' ta hide." He reasoned, "Dey's gonna stawt ta notice soon..." 

"I know." 

__

I want to flee from everything in front of me. I want to run, I want to leave. But this is life, and I have to let go to believe...


	3. Gray Sky

****

*~CHIPPER~*

__

So you sailed away

Into a grey sky morning

Now I'm here to stay

Love can be so boring

The cool autumn breeze ruffled his longish brown hair as he stared over the river, toward the boats afar off. The sun was only just rising, casting a dim light across the water. Spot knew this was were he belonged, with his boys, in Brooklyn. Still, he found it hard to do anything since she'd left him. He was bored with the way his life was going.

__

"I can't stay in one place like dis, Spot. It's killin' me." She had told him that night, and he knew it was true. She had always been on the run, she loved seeing the world. Could he help it if he didn't want her to go? All he wanted to do was hold her.

__

"You'se been runnin', Chip." He argued, trying not to let his hurt show. "_Settle down, stay heah wit' me._"

"_I tried._" She had whispered so softly, a tear falling from her once sparkling eye. "_I really did, ya gotta believe me. I'll come back, Spot. I promise ya..._"

"_Don't make promises ya don't plan on keepin'._" The words were harsh. He looked away from her, dying inside.

"_Spot..._"

"_If ya gonna go, go._" He ordered, then walked away. That was the last time he'd seen her before she boarded the ship. He tried to stay strong, not wanting his boys to see him weakened by a mere girl. But it wasn't just a girl, it was Chipper. And he had fallen in love with her.

**__**

Nothings quite the same now

I just say your name now

His boys noticed the change, though. He was so quiet, like his voice had been stolen from his lips and the light from his eyes. They tried not to talk about it, tried to leave him his dignity. Afterall, he had already lost his girl.

"Nothin's like it used ta be, Bottle Cap." Dibs said softly, watching Spot stare across the river again. "He jus' stands theah. No pokah games, no nights on da town...nothin'."

"Give 'im time." She told him, though her heart broke for her brother. She had never seen him like this, and it scared her.

Honestly, the only time his boys really heard his voice now, was in the middle of the night. He tossed and turned, finding no rest, dreaming of the angel he'd let fly back to Heaven. It hurt so bad.

"Chippah..." He muttered in his sleep. Bottle Cap closed her eyes, tears escaping. Why did it have to be so hard for him?

**__**

But its not so bad

You're only the best I ever had

You don't want me back

You're just the best I ever had

"Race ya to Tibby's?" Spot grinned at his sister. It had been a month now, and things were slowly falling back into place. Spot seemed to have come to terms with his loss, at least more than before.

To the mortal eye, Spot was his old self. He was back to winning poker games, hanging around with his boys and laughing. He had to keep up his reputation, it was all he had left.

**__**

So you stole my world

Now I'm just a phony

Remembering the girl

Leaves my down and lonely

Spot looked into the mirror, after everyone had gone off to sell. It was one of those days, the ones when it hurt the most. He knew he couldn't let the others now how much it was tearing him apart, he was their leader.

She had consumed him, made him fall for her. She had become his world, made him shed his "I'm important because I'm the leader." attitude, and become a man. Now that she was gone, he was nothing. He was only trying to be the leader he once was, and had a feeling that his boys could see he was struggling to do so.

He tried to forget her, because remembering only brought pain, even the best memories. Now, thinking about her, he was just lonely...and alone.

**__**

Send it in a letter

Make yourself feel better

"Spot! Mail call!" He heard from outside his window.

"What? Go away, we don't get mail in heah." He rolled his eyes.

"Ya do taday!" The mail carrier, with his bicycle and bag told him confidently. Spot went down unenthusiastically and accepted the letter before warning the kid to get out of his territory.

He looked at the envelope for what seemed like hours. It was from her, Chipper. Why had she written him? Didn't she know what she had done to him? He finally found enough courage to open it, and pulled out the neatly folded paper. It smelled like her, and he enhaled it longingly.

"Dear Spot, I'm in Italy now. I know I've been gone for months, but I had to tell you something. You're the only one I've ever loved. Loved so much that leaving was hard, and it still hurts. Please don't forget about me...I won't forget about you. How can I? You haunt my thoughts and dreams and I fear that I've left my heart back in Brooklyn. I've moved on, but not with ease. I've met some one..."

He stopped reading, unable to accept the fact that she had fallen for someone else, after all she'd said, all she had already written. Her handwriting was neat, her words much too hoity for Spot to believe it was really her. Then again, she was in Italy. He'd never been, but he'd heard that the people were real hoity toity there.

**__**

But its not so bad

You're only the best I ever had

You don't need me back

You're just the best I ever had

"Not so bad." He shrugged, wadding up the letter and envelope, tossing it into the river. Now he could at least move on without feeling as though she might one day return. She obviously didn't need him, so why should he need her?

"Spot? You okay?" Dibs approached him warily. Spot turned and smiled, laughed even.

"It ain't so bad, Dibs." He informed him. "She was just da best I evah had, is all. C'mon, le's play some pokah." And with that, they went inside, leaving the unread letter to float down the river, toward the men unloading their vessels.

**__**

And it may take some time to

Patch me up inside

But I can't take it so I 

Run away and hide

And I may find in time that

You were always right

You're always right

So you sailed away

Into a grey sky morning

Now I'm here to say

Love can be so boring

What is it you wanted

Could it be I'm haunted

Another month gone and Spot had all but forgotten about the girl who had changed him, the one that had gotten away. Anyone could tell you that he had moved on, was back to being himself again. But only Spot could admit that he was haunted, which he never would.

**__**

But it's not so bad

You're only the best I ever had

I don't want you back

You're just the best I ever had

The best I ever had

The best I ever

"Spot!" A thin voice was carried on the breeze and caught in his ear. He turned, but saw no sign of the owner. He went back to selling his papers, he was almost done for the day. "Spot Conlon!"

Again he looked, this time a vision lit up in his eyes. At first, he swore he was dreaming, but when she hit him, he knew it was real. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the mouth, holding nothing back. He pulled away consciencely.

"Chippah?" He asked, as if not sure.

"I told ya I'd come home." She whispered. Spot was lost in joy, but also confusion.

"But ya lettah said..."

"Dat I'd met someone who could get me a ship back for free! Didn't ya read it, silly? Sorry it took sa long..." Her words faded as he got lost in her sparkling eyes, her long hair blowing into them as she spoke.

"I love you, Chippah." He breathed, not even knowing if it had come out at all.

"I know." She responded with a bright smile, "An' I ain't nevah leavin' again, Spot. I love you, too."


	4. I'm With You

*~TIPSY~*

****

"I'm With You"

by Avril Lavigne

I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

'Cause nothings going right

And everything's a mess

and no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you

I'm with you

Why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

yeah yeah...

Tears mixed with rain as Jordan stood on the Brooklyn Bridge late that Friday night. There had been another blow up at home, her father and mother both gaining up on her this time. They fought endlessly about the stupidest things, she thought. Yet, somehow, she always came here when she ran away, only to be brought home by her coaxing mother. So, here she stood, waiting for the footsteps that would belong to her mom. Nothing. She listened her hardest but all she could hear was the rain.

"**Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?"** She asked into the quiet night. The fight had been worse than others, much worse, but still...were they going to just leave her? Suddenly she heard footsteps and low voices approaching and her heart jumped.

"So Jacky-boy says it's a big thing, den?" A boy asked as Jordan's eyes adjusted to the two figures. He had a black cane whose gold tip stood out in the darkness and was obviously a newsie. Jordan's mind whirled with thoughts about her life. Her mom would have been here by now. She didn't care anymore, she was moving on, she was going to figure her own life out from now on.

"Yeah." The other boy replied as they crossed in front of the soaking wet girl. He gave Jordan a weak smile, as though he felt sorry for her, and tipped his hat. "Some soita party."

Jordan's eyes remained glued to the handsome stranger's back as she contemplated where she would go from here. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. She didn't want to fight. No one could see her pain, but somehow he had.

"**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you.**" She whispered, beginning to follow at a safe distance. She walked for awhile, catching fragments of the conversation that had been carried on the wind. She watched the two duck into Irving Hall out of the rain and absent-mindedly followed, only to feel as though she hadn't a friend in the world. To make the stares and uncomfortableness even worse, the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Did you see dat beauty, Spot?" Jordan heard her mystery man's voice and instantly followed it.

"Yeah, Dave. I still see 'er." The other replied, looking right at her. Jordan's face turned a precious shade of pink and she tried to turn away quickly.

"Lookin' fah someone, miss?" The boy approached her, somewhat shyly. The girl bit her lip and looked up into his eyes, eyes that seemed to see through her.

"I'm just looking for a place to get out of the rain." She said quietly, "Maybe I'll find a face I know." She smiled at him gently, knowing she had already found the face she was looking for.

"You need a place ta stay?" The boy asked kindly, throwing a boyish grin at her. She looked around nervously at all the newsboys and girls, could she ever belong?

"No thanks, I'll be fine." She finally replied, hating herself. Why did everything have to be so confusing? Was she just out of her mind?

"It's a damn cold night, miss." He responded. Jordan looked up at him to find him gazing into her eyes. "No one likes to be alone." Without a word, he slipped his hand into her's and led her to a table to introduce her.

"Whata ya got deah, Davey?" A boy with a cigar asked as they stood before the table. The boy looked over at Jordan with admiring eyes.

"Fellas, dis is...?"

"Jordan." She filled in the blank.

"She stayin' wit' us tanight?" A taller boy with a cowboy hat asked, taking a drink of his coke. Davey turned to the girl, her hand still in his and his eyes sparking.

"How about it? Wanna go someplace new?" Jordan smiled gently, knowing that she would be okay now.

"I'm with you."


	5. Lonely Girl

*~BOTTLE CAP~*

****

"Lonely Girl"

"Bottle Cap?" Came a soft voice, it lingered in my ears as I remained silent. "There you a'e. Why didn't ya answah?"

"Didn't heah ya." I lied to my loving boyfriend of merely a week. I couldn't let Dibs in on my secrets, he wouldn't understand. I had taught myself not to show my pain, to keep the tears inside, a long time ago.

"Oh." He replied, acting as though he didn't believe me as he sat beside me on my bunk. "You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah, Im fine." I smiled at him adoringly. I really wanted to love him, but everything within me hindered the feeling. I couldn't let anyone in, not even Spot. "Wanna go ta Tibby's?"

"Sure." Dibs shrugged and stood. I could tell he wanted me to talk to him about it, but there was nothing to talk about. My past haunted me unrelentlessly, the scars that were still embedded in my fair skin only tortured me all the more. I wanted it all to end, the memories, the nightmares, the pain. My only hope was pretending I was fine, like the others.

"Heya Caps." Spot greeted when we walked into Tibby's. It was time for another great preformance.

"Hey Spot." I beamed. "What brings ya to Manhattan?"

"What? Can't a guy come see 'is kid sistah if he wants?" Spot asked and I giggled, my cheeks flushing crimson. I always got embarressed when he referred to me as his kid sister.

"A coise he can." I assured him, kissing his cheek. I began my usual routine-cracking jokes, flashing endless smiles that hurt my face, and singing everytime someone said something song-worthy. It was fun, to pretend that this was real, but I knew that when I went to sleep that night it would all come crashing down on me.

I lay awake in my bed as sunlight flooded the room. Another sleepless night, I could only hope that the rings around my eyes wouldn't clue them in on my agony. It was a like I was trapped, reaching out silently for someone to save me. No one knew, though. I had to keep up my charade for Spot...and Dibs.

It was alright, though. It was no longer hard for me to do, it had turned into a life-style. I was numb from the pain, yet I didn't even want to try anymore. My greatest fear was being alone, where I would push the only world I knew aside and let the harsh memories and shattered dreams flood my mind.

"I'm gonna be a great singah, Michael." I had informed him with my small figure hugging tightly to his. That was so long ago, before mama died, before _I_ died. He always believed me, though, and I would still look for ways to hold on to that dream, ways to make it happen. It just seemed so hopeless, even at the young and tender age of sixteen that I was.

"You sellin' taday?" Jack asked, realizing that I was still laying in bed. I snapped into costume, out of my sea of thoughts, in which I dayly drowned.

"Yeah, Cowboy." I smiled sweetly before rolling out of the bed to get ready. I couldn't help but wonder how it wouldv'e been, if I had only opened up and let people see who I really was. But how could I show them who I really was, if I didn't even know?

I sell by myself, declining Blink's invitation though we always sold together. I head toward Brooklyn, papes in hand. I didn't know where my feet were carrying me to, only that they were numb. I stood on the bridge, staring at the crashing water below as though I could not get my eyes to focus.

I had wanted to be a star. For the first time in my life, I allowed warm, salty tears to stream down my cheeks. Why did it have to be this way? Newsie life had been good to me, I tried to tell myself. The truth was, I didn't know the difference anymore.

The newspapers fell from my trembling fingers as I climbed up on the railing, almost fearlessly. It was time for this actress to take her last bow. The brisk wind smacked my skin as I fell quickly, unfeelingly. I was a falling star, now.

"Bottle Cap!" Was the last thing I heard before hitting the choppy, cold waves. Spot had seen his sister, the one he had known to be strong-willed and happy, jump to her unfair fate. Even as I gasped for breath, images of the newsies, Dibs especially, grew potent behind my eyelids. If only I had known what I had, before I gave it all up to the river. I was no longer a lonely girl. 

  
  
I can remember  
The very first time I cried  
How I wiped my eyes  
And buried the pain inside  
All of my memories  
Good and bad that's passed  
Didn't even take the time to realize  
Staring at the cracks in the walls  
'Cause I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
'Cause it's takin' over my head  
All over again  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
I guess I'm trying to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
I want to be a star  
Is life good to you, or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
  
Lying awake  
Watching the sunlight  
How the birds will sing  
As I count the rings around my eyes  
Constantly pushing  
The world I know aside  
I don't even feel the pain  
I don't even want to try  
I'm looking for a way to become  
The person I dreamt up  
When I was 16  
Oh, nothing is ever enough  
Ooh, baby it ain't enough  
Or what it may seem  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
I'm still trying to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Everybody wants to be  
Is life good to you, or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
No  
  
Sorry girl  
Tell a tale for me  
'Cause I'm wondering  
How you really feel  
  
I'm a lonely girl  
I'll tell a tale for you  
'Cause I'm just trying to make  
All my dreams come true  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
Oh yeah, yeah  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I wanted to be a star  
Is life good to you, or is it bad?  
I can't tell, I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
I guess not, I guess not  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
I'm trying to find  
A rising dream, or a falling star?  
Oh, I have all these dreams  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
Oh, no, no


	6. Quick Silver

****

*~PUDDLES~*

Quick Silver - Doris Day

"Hey Puddles! Whatcha up to?" Bottle Cap greeted the tan beauty as she walked in the front door of Tibby's. Puddles swept her short brown hair behind her ears as she plopped down across from Tipsy and Bottle Cap.

"Not much." She sighed half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Tipsy questioned sweetly, "Spot again?"

"I really thought I had 'im dis time, Tip." She shook her head sadly, then broke into gentle laughter.

"What's so funny?" Caps asked, twirling a strand of auburn hair around her finger, almost involuntarily.

"I guess dats why I like 'im so bad." Puddles laughed. "Because 'e's so hard ta get." The girls' giggles died down when Davey came and stole Tipsy away.

"I'm gonna go find Dibs." Caps sighed, standing. "Wanna come?"

"Naw." Puddles declined, "I bettah head back ta Brooklyn." The girls headed their separate ways. Puddles had liked Spot ever since she showed up in Brooklyn two months ago. She was a very attractive girl of seventeen and her quick come backs and strong personality made her even more attractive to the Brooklyn leader.

"Heya Puddles." Spot smirked as the girl neared his perch on the pier. "Wheah ya been?"

"Manhattan." She shrugged with a smile. No matter what happened, she always found herself smiling at him. He hopped down and walked with her toward the lodging house.

"I don't like when ya jist go off like dat." Spot informed her firmly. She looked over at him in surprise, stopping in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" She replied, her tone drenched in her well-known attitude, "I didn't know I had ta check in wit' you b'fore I went ta visit my friends."

"Well, ya do." Spot shrugged, sending the girl an authoritive look.

"You a'e so conceded." Puddles said, disbelieving his words, "I'll go wheah I want, when I want an' deah's not a damn thing you can do..." Her smart remark was silence when Spot suddenly brought his lips to her's. It was unexpected, yet welcome by Puddles. He barely took the time to look into her greenish gray eyes before turning and walking away.

Puddles was left speechless, a confused expression stamped all over her lovely face. He had kissed her before, but never like that. She smiled to herself slyly as she went up the stairs to her bunk. _I knew I'd get 'im._

The next day inched by slowly, the previous night's kiss vivid in Puddles' mind. She was heading to Tibby's after she sold to tell Tipsy and Bottle Cap that she was Spot's girl.

She was nearly there, humming softly to herself, when she saw Spot. Her first reaction was to run up and throw her arms around him, but then she got closer. He wasn't alone in Manhattan. Spot's lips were momentarily detained by another girl's. She was a high class dame, unlike Puddles.

With a faded smile and a broken heart, Puddles entered Tibby's to search out her friends.

"Hey Puddles, want me ta buy ya a drink?" Jack offered, a handsome smile gracing his lips.

"Sure, Cowboy. I could use one." Puddles smiled. All the time she was wasting, trying to catch Spot, Jack was right there.

"Spot got ya upset again?" Bottle Cap smiled as she took a seat across from the two, beside Dibs.

"Don't worry 'bout Spot, sweety." Jack consoled, "You'se much bettah den him."

"He's like quick silvah." Puddles laughed, "I guess I like shiny things." The group laughed at the joke as Jack slid his arm around her shoulders, Spot standing outside the window. He thought she liked _him_.

****

Quick Silver by Doris Day

Your as hard to hold as quick silver

when you kiss and run away

I dream your mine and then as quick as quick silver

all my dreams are lead astray

I keep chasing you til im facing you

and embracing you with all your charms

then you slip through my fingers

just like quick silver

right into someone elses arms

seems like I am having trouble with you

and I dont know what im gonna do

seems like your fickle, fickle as can be

and your fickle ways have got me up a tree

your as hard to hold as quick silver

when you kiss and run away

I dream you mine and then as quick as quick silver

all my dreams are lead astray

I keep chasing you til im facing you

and embracing you with all your charms

then you slip through my fingers

just like quick silver

right into someone elses arms


	7. Christmas

I wrote this last year and found it in the archives of the NML. Gee whiz I cried when I read it all over again. Lol.

****

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

"Kloppman, you can't!" Dragonfly cried at the news. The newsies were shocked and appalled as snow cascaded against the common room window that December.

"I'm sorry, but it's my time to move on. I've lived here my whole life, and I can't help but think there's somethin' more for me out there ...somewhere." He frowned, his eyes tired and sad. "Billy will be a fine keeper, and I'll visit."

"We undahstand." Jack nodded, knowing how much the old man's heart was breaking to have to tell them that he could no longer house them after this Christmas, because he was moving away. Kloppman left the room to avoid crying in front of the kids he had practically raised.

"All da way on da othah side a Manhattan." Jake shook his head as Spin cried softly into his shoulder. "I can't believe it."

"We gotta be strong fah Kloppman. Ya know how hard dis is fah 'im." Chipper instructed, taking Jack's hand gently into her own.

"What a way ta start off Christmas." Honor sighed, "Deah's nothin' left ta be cheery 'bout." Jack sent some of the boys off to collect a Christmas tree while the girls dug through boxes in the attic for decorations.

"We oughta make dis da best yeah evah, fah Klopp." Bottle Cap said softly as she pulled out another box.

"Look! I found some a dose things dey hang on da branches!" Spin announced.

"I think their called ornaments." Chipper giggled.

* * *

"We'se got da best one we could." Dibs announced as the boys carried in the pine tree and began setting it up.

"I'll make some hot chocolate." Dragonfly offered. The newsies began to noisily decorate the little tree and room, all buzzing about how they would be moving out of their beloved lodging house soon.

"I don't wanna move." Snipeshooter finally let the news hit him as tears flooded his eyes. It triggered an emotional outburst, the older ones desperately trying to be strong for the younger. Kid Blink let Snipe hide his tears in his shoulder.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas."_ He sang softly, "_Let your_ _heart be light_." Honor smiled and pulled a little girl into her arms who could no longer suppress her sobs.

"_From now on your troubles will be out of sight._" She sang, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Jack hung an ornament before continuing the song.

"_Yeah, have yourself a merry litle Christmas. Make the Yule tide gay._" Then, amazingly just like in the movies, Chipper joined him as they sang, "_From now on your troubles will be miles away._" By now, all the newsies were back to decorating as they sang, unaware of the old man who listened contently on the other side of his bedroom door. They filled the lodging house with song and warmth.

"_Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore." _Mush smiled.

"_Ah,_" Race threw his arm around Dragonfly, "_Faithful friends who are dear to us..._"

"_Gather near to us, once more_." His girl finished for him, snuggling close to his side.

"_Through the years we all will be together_." Bottle Cap sang softly as she hung one of the last ornaments and stepped back to observe it.

"_If the fates allow._" Dibs added, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"_Hang a shining star upon the highest bow._" They sang together, motioning to Jack to do his job.

"_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._" Spin sang in almost a whisper, wiping her eyes on her sleeve as Jake clasped her hand in his. Jack reached up and placed their small silver star on the very top of the lop-sided, strangely decorated tree.

"_Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more._" They sang in beautiful harmony, looking at one another.

"_Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow. But til then we'll have to muddle through somehow._" Blink sang ever-so-quietly, gazing up at the tree, _their _tree.

"_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._" Snipe ended, wiping his eyes and hugging Blink before gathering boxes to put out of the way.

"See, we'll be okay." Dibs assured, talking to himself more than anything.

Kloppman couldn't stand it any longer, his face was soaked with tears and they blurred his vision as he opened his door and hugged as many kids as he could fit in his embrace.

"I can't move away from you kids. What was I thinking?" He smiled brightly at them.

"You...you'se sayin'..." Chipper tried to spit it out but Kloppman beat her to it.

"I'm staying here until I die, and not a one of you can change it." The room erupted into joyous laughter and love. Now they could celebrate Christmas without worry. And, they _would _have a merry little Christmas after all.


	8. Holding Me To Sleep

The rain beat steadily upon bridge as Honor ran across it, looking over her shoulder every few seconds to be sure she wasn't being pursued. She reached the LH and tore the door open, falling on and leaning against the door frame to catch her breath before entering. Stepping in, she smiled warmly at the figure that appeared from the other room, looking worried.

"Ev'ry thin' okay, Honah?" Locks asked, taking long strides to reach her and handing her a towel to dry off a bit, his eyes never leaving hers. The girl accepted the towel and grinned up at him.

"Is now." She assured him, taking his hand in her own and letting him lead her up the stairs.

When my world is tumbling down   
And I know I'm falling deep  
You are always there for me  
Holding me to sleep

Settled safely in the bed, Locks arms around her tight and his heartbeat calming all of her fears, Honor sighed softly to herself. Everytime it happened, she swore to herself that she would tell Locks what was going on, and without fail, every time her worries would be forgotten the moment she felt his arms around her.

"You know you can tawk at me, Honah…'bout anythin." He would say softly into her ear as his breath enveloped her in the darkness. His voice was so soothing, and yet she couldn't bring herself to be completely honest.

"Jus' a bad day." She would whisper back just as softly, gently placing her hand on top of his and closing her eyes to the world.

"Well, I'm heah now." He would reply, also letting his eyelids slip shut. Honor welcomed sleep as murmers from Locks' lips eased her troubled mind. "I love you, Honah." He would always say right before she drifted off. 

When I fall asleep at night  
I feel your arms around me tight  
I hear you whisper in my ear  
It's all okay now I am here  
And just before I close my eyes  
Your soft "I love you's" flood my mind

"Tell me wha's wrong! Why can't ya do dat fah me, Honah?" Locks demanded, glaring at the girl who studied her feet as blood dripped down her face.

"I…can't." She whispered, the words trying to tell him truth and only causing more lies. "It ain't a big deal, its nothing'." She assured him, and though he didn't believe her, he calmed down.

"You come home at least once a week like dis, Annalise. Why won't ya let me help ya?" He pleaded with her, the anger draining and his hand wiping away blood as he gently kissed her lips, then looked at her for answers that he knew he'd never find.

"These moments are my only hope, my only way to ease the load, and as I dream your in my heart making my nights no longer dark. The cherished endings to my day -- I think of you and get carried away." She whispered to him, her eyes sincere but clouded by pain that only Locks could see. Why wouldn't she trust him? Maybe he was the one that needed to trust HER, so he slowly nodded and once again, made believe that everything was alright.

When my world is tumbling down   
And I know I'm falling deep  
You are always there for me  
Holding me to sleep

Honor's tears could not be slowed, her face was smudged with dirt and blood once more but this time…this time it was so much worse. She had to say goodbye. She had to protect him from what was soon to come, because she knew there was no other way. She entered the lodging house, Carter's threats lingering strongly on her heart and mind.

"Wheah've ya been all night?" Locks asked from where he'd been waiting for her on the couch, "It's neahly 2 in da moinin'." Honor couldn't even smile at his concern, for she knew that she had no choice as to what she would do.

"It's ovah." She said shakily, not truly sure how to put it without making things worse. Locks immediately stood, confusion spreading across his brow as he went to her and tried to touch her face.

"Honah…"

"Don't touch me." She shied away from his touch, tears trailing down her face, leaving rivets through the grime.

"Whattaya mean, don't touch ya, Honah? What happened?" Concern overpowered anger in Locks' eyes, but then jealously set in. "Is theah someone else?" Honor was silent, not daring to look at him, "Damn it, Honah, would ya tell me wha's goin' on!?"

"Sleep in ya own bunk tanight." She said in a hoarse whisper before pushing past him to go to bed. For the first time in weeks, she cuddled up in her bunk all alone to be haunted by her crumbling world, knowing that it was the only thing left for her to do.

Waking up, I must let go  
But it's harder than you'll ever know  
Once in my heart, Once in my hand  
Once so in love, I don't understand  
So I close my eyes to go back to sleep  
And inside my heart begins to weep

Broken and barely able to see for the blood and tears in her eyes, Honor stumbled through the empty darkness, fighting for breath. Another night without hope and without meaning and she was wondering why she should bother living at all. More scars to add to the count and less friends to count on at all, because she had pushed them away in her effort to keep them safe. She couldn't even bare to think of Locks, knowing that all he had ever wanted to do was protect and love her. Now, all alone on the cold, frigid night, she collapsed in a heap, unconscious and unwilling to live.

When my world is tumbling down  
And I know I'm falling deep  
Why can't you really be here now  
Holding me to sleep

"Get outta da way!" Locks bellowed as he shoved his way through the small crowd of newsies gathered around the blood drenched girl in the dimly lit street. Obediently, the boys fell aside, knowing there place as Locks stepped up beside Spot to behold a sight of crumpled human. Without so much as a thought, he scooped her ever-so-gently into his strong arms and carried her to the small clinic.

Honor murmered lightly, then wriggled a little in an uncertain way, as she began to wake. Once her eyes were open, she had no idea where she was or what had happened to place her there. She turned slightly to find Locks by her side, gently snoozing. It seemed as though it had all been a tragic nightmare, but in the end…

When my world is tumbling down   
And I know I'm falling deep  
You are always there for me  
Holding me to sleep


	9. Couldn't I Just Tell You

Keep your head and everything will be cool

You didn't have to make me feel like a fool

When I try to say I feel the way that I do

I want to talk to you

And make it load and clear

though you don't care to hear

Honor laughed as she ran, snaking in and out of the crowds that had gathered to watch the boxing match. Her auborn braid smacked people as she spun and randomly changed directions, ducking in and out of the alleys the she knew so well and becoming flushed with the thrill.

"Honah!" Locks called, stopping at the realization that she had lost him. He shook his head with a smile, then turned in a circle to survey the surroundings. "Can't be dat fah away…"

Honor dropped down from the roof where she had been watching the tall boy turn in three complete circles, holding her giggles inside as to not be discovered. She landed nearly right on top of the sweating, tired boy, knocking them both to the ground amidst the excitement of pretzel peddlers and betting men.

"Got ya again!" She penned him playfully, wisps falling from her messy braid as she looked down at him. Locks smiled back up at her, his gray eyes penetrating her and his tiredness showing, not that he wanted her to know. Before he could think, the girl was up again. "Are ya gonna jus' lay theah?" She mocked him with her perfect grin as he lazily made his way to his feet.

"Honah can we tawk?" He asked almost sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Honor paused, her heart racing already from running and exerting herself, but then she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get awl serious on me." She turned and started for home, Locks in tow.

Couldn't I just tell you the way I feel

I can't keep it bottled up inside

And could we pretend that it's no big deal

And there's really nothing left to hide

"I see ya bet an' I'll raise ya 2 bits." Honor announced, throwing in her money. The boys looked impressed with her matchless confidence and, one by one, they folded and sat back to see the results of the game.

"Well, whatta ya got, Honah?" Spot demanded, obviously a bit upset that he was the only boy brave enough to take her on.

"Royal flush!" Honor exclaimed, throwing her cards down triumphantly and pulling the pile of money to herself. Locks watched this from his bunk where he lounged, his mind wandering hopelessly as the girl haunted him. Why did he feel like he was hiding something? Something that was too big to keep a secret for long?

Something sure doesn't seem right to me

When you can turn your back whenever you please

And you stroll away and calmly bid me adieu

Why can't I talk with you

And put it in your ear though you don't care to hear

Hear me out

The sun slowly sunk into the East River, the clouds swirling lazily in the sky as a breeze washed over the boy that leaned against a railing of the Brooklyn Bridge in silence. Locks looked over at Honor, who sat on the railing unafraid of losing her balance. The way her hair blew so absently, and yet only added to her perfected beauty.

"Honah…evah think 'bout…ya know…us?" He asked carefully, trying to make it sound as if "us" was a joke. It was to everyone else, the newsies always teased them about being like a married couple…but both denied having feelings for the other. Locks was sure that Honor wasn't lying.

"No." Honor replied evenly, not looking at him before sliding down and turning her back on him to walk home. "Tawk to ya latah, Locksy." She called calmly over her shoulder as though he'd just told her something drastically boring about the weather. Why did she always walk away?

Why don't you lend me an ear

You've got no reason to fear

I'll make it perfectly clear

I love you

"Why won't ya jus' listen to me?" Locks asked angrily, though not threateningly as Honor kept her face turned away from him, the tears slipping down her cheeks unknown to Locks.

"You don't undahstand." She shook her head slowly. "I can't listen to ya. Jus…let it go, Locks." She pleaded before disappearing into the washroom. Locks sunk to the bunk in defeat, not understanding why she was so afraid to just listen to what he had to say when she couldn't possibly know what it was he would tell her. He wanted to scream it, to belt it out, to make it perfectly clear just exactly how he felt…but she didn't want it. Not at all.

I don't come whining with my heart on my sleeve

I'm not a coward if that's what you believe

And I'm not afraid but not ashamed if it's true

I got to talk with you

And then I'll make it clear

"Shut up an' listen at me." Locks demanded as he entered the washroom to find her in front of the mirror, just staring at herself. Honor didn't have the opportunity to argue, for the look in Locks' eyes warned her not to interrupt. "I've nevah come whining' to ya wid my heart on my sleeve…an' I ain't no coward. You know dat, Annalise. But ev'rytime I get da courage at say these things to you, ya toin me away and shut me down. I ain't ashamed of how I feel, but I'm jus' tryin' ta make it cleah to ya…"

"Locks.." Honor attempted to stop him as her tears started flowing again.

"I love you, Annalise Wintahs." Locks stated as he rose his voice, "Whethah ya like it or not!" Honor was silenced, and shocked. Once she took in the words and was sure she hadn't misheard, she threw her arms around his neck and cried softly against him.

"I thought you were gonna say…" She gasped out between sobs, about to reveal her fear.

"It don't mattah now, Lise." Locks kissed her head, holding her close and relishing the feel of her in his arms. "Nothin' mattahs but you an' me. So what's it gonna be?"

"Not you an' me." Honor pulled away slightly to smile up at him. "_Us_."


	10. Hello, Its Me

Hello, it's me

I've thought about us for a long, long time

Maybe I think too much but something's wrong

There's something here that doesn't last too long

Maybe I shouldn't think of you as mine

Locks took a swig of his drink as he sat at a table with a few newsies, his eyes watching the beautiful girl on the stage. Her smile mesmerizing the crowd of rambunctious newsboys and young factory workers just as much as her song. Throwing him a wink, Honor continued her act.

"Locks, _you_ are a lucky man." A newsie slapped him on the back as he passed, admiring the boy's girl. Locks grinned and nodded, knowing the truth when he heard it spoken so clearly. But why? Out of all these adoring fans, why should Honor have to settle on somebody so unworthy as himself? What if she wanted more in this life than a newsie that barely made a dollar a day?

Seeing you

Or seeing anything as much as I do you

I take for granted that you're always there

I take for granted that you just don't care

Sometimes I can't help seeing all the way through

"I love you." Honor whispered in Locks' ear as he held her against his chest, the lights of Irving Hall out and the seats empty. It had been a busy night, but the girl always made time for her fella.

"I love you, too." Locks murmered back, taking in her scent. He then followed her to her dressing room so that she could fix her hair back in her braid and shed the laces and silkies. He watched as he leaned against the wall, seeing how intent she was to go about her business while humming. She was always the same, always the same sweet, innocent girl that he had fell in love with. Didn't she realize that she could have so much more? Maybe she did, but didn't care.

It's important to me that you know you are free

'Cause I never want to make you change for me

"Honah.." Locks began as they started their walk home down the dimly lit street, the warm summer breeze catching them in the moonlight.

"Hmm?" She replied sweetly, her mind probably off somewhere as she linked her fingers in his and waited quietly for him to go on.

"I love ya so much." He smiled at her as they walked, then pulled her to a stop and faced her. "I really do." He assured her as he brushed strands of hair from her eyes and kissed her gently.

"I know you do." Honor assured him right back, wondering what was wrong.

"But, listen…"He paused, "Don't feel like ya evah gotta toin down any fancy offahs ta perform someplace on account a me, okay? You'se free at do whatever ya want. An' if dat means I get left behind, I'm willin' ta be left…so you can have ya dream."

Honor furrowed her brow at him quizzically, then pulled away and began walking again, her fingers still in his. She didn't know how to take that. Was he saying that he wanted out? That he thought she was better off without him? How could he?

Think of me

You know that I'd be with you if I could

I'll come around to see you once in a while

Or if I ever need a reason to smile

And spend the night if you think I should

"Ya'll nevah guess!" Honor ran in, her face glowing with excitement. "Medda said dat I can perform on a _real stage_, in front of hundreds…thousands of hundreds!" She exclaimed with a huge grin, jumping into Locks' arms as he spun her around.

"Dat's great, Lise!" He shared in her excitement and kissed her deeply. "Wheah ya gonna do it at?"

"Fox Theatre!" Honor announced, already able to see her name flashing in lights. Then, she looked at Locks and her smile slowly faded, "…in…Detroit."

"Wow." Locks nodded, not letting his smile slip. "You'll be amazing, baby. An' jus' wait, dis is only da foist step. You could tour da woild!"

"Locks…" Honor tried to slow his rant, ineffectually.

"An' get ta see all soit's a places like California an' Washington an'…"

"Locks!" Honor stomped her foot, shutting him up immediately.

"What?" He furrowed his brow, a hint of a smile still at his lips.

"I ain't goin." She informed him, "Not if it means leavin' you."

"You gotta go!" Locks demanded, "Dis is ya chance…chance ta make it big. Jus…think a me an' I'll be theah. I love you…I'll nevah stop. I'll always be heah waitin' ta hear from ya…or about ya."

"No, I don't wanna think about ya!" Honor told him in a soft voice, "I don't want any of dat…not widout you. Nothin' means anythin' unless ya by me side…or watchin' me from da crowd."

"I can't let ya walk away from dat opportunity…dis is ya _dream_, Honah!"

"_You're_ my dream!" She raised her voice above him. He stood in shock for a moment, before taking her into a hug. They would go together or not at all. Nothing was worth separating when they loved each other so much.


End file.
